The Pups with Silver Locks
by paulabear26
Summary: Naraku is defeated. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's Relationship has gotten Better. BUT Sesshomaru hasn't seen Inuyasha for EIGHT months. What happens when they meet in an awkward situation? MPreg! YAOI! Don't like? Well I warned you  XD
1. Chapter 1

HERROW PPL!~~ This is my VERY VERY FIRST Mpreg story and also my second fanfic... so please don't hate me! I will try my best to upload... if i can... yeah well any ways~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize~ ESPECIALLY Inuyasha~

* * *

><p>The Pups with Silver Locks<p>

Chapter One: Unexpected Meeting.

It is a cold winter's night. The great dog demon lord Sesshomaru is walking about in the forest. As he went further into the trees, smelt a familiar scent.

"Inuyasha." He smirked as he made his way to the hanyou. Every since the defeat of Naraku, the things had got to be more brotherly between them… maybe even more.

He followed the scent until he reached a cave. Silently wondering what his brother was doing in a cave he entered. There near the back of the cave lay his half-brother panting heavily. His back was to Sesshomaru as he didn't turn when his brother had entered the cave.

"Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru as worry started to envelope him. What had happened to his brother? Why was he panting so heavily? Inuyasha quickly turned and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. With another gasp he turned around. "What do you want Sesshomaru!" He asked angrily. Now filled with worry Sesshomaru began to walk to his brother. "Don't come!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted. "What is wrong? Are you hurt Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru in concern. His brother had not shouted at him for a long time. In fact he hadn't seen his hanyou brother for at least eight months.

"Gah!" another pained gasp from Inuyasha sent Sesshomaru forward. "What is wrong?" he asked again walking towards the hanyou. "Sesshoma-ah!" Inuyasha's words were cut off by yet another pained gasp.

Sesshomaru was beyond worried now. He had never seen his brother in so much pain yet conscious. "Inuyasha! Tell me at once!" demanded Sesshomaru. With that Sesshomaru abruptly walked around to face Inuyasha. What he saw shocked him to his core. Inuyasha was hunched forward trying, but failing, to conceal his huge stomach from view. "Inu-yasha? A-are y-you-"

"YES I'M PREGNANT AND ABOUT TO- Ah!" Inuyasha was once again cut off by a pained cry. "Inuyasha, who did this? Who?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Are you seriously asking me that now!" yelled Inuyasha trying to keep his breathing even. "Sorry I apologise." Said Sesshomaru as worry filled his eyes again.

"AH! Se-sesshomaru! G-god d-dammit! I-it's c-c-coming!" whined Inuyasha. Sesshomaru went into full scale worry mode. He quickly lifted his brother and took him to the cave wall while removing the hanyou's pants.

"Another question… you are a male… how is the pup to get out?" asked Sesshomaru in a hushed voice. "Arrgh. My b-body has ad-adapted a-and made n-necessary organs and b-body parts." Inuyasha replied holding back gasps of pain. Then it hit him. "ARRGH!" yelled Inuyasha as his back arched high off the wall. Sesshomaru taking this chance quickly placed himself in between Inuyasha's parted legs.

"Come on Inuyasha. Push." said Sesshomaru gently. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip trying to hold back the cries of pain.

A little while later a scream was heard through the cave. "Well done little brother." smiled Sesshomaru. He quickly wrapped the newborn pup in Inuyasha's pants and placed him near the newly lit fire to keep him warm.

"Se-sesshoma-a-ru… I-it's n-not over." Inuyasha said as another wave of pain was sent through his body. "WHAT!" shouted Sesshomaru as he looked back to his brother, and sure enough he was still panting in pain. "Come ototou. Push." said Sesshomaru while watching for the pup's head. A few minutes later another pup was wailing next to his sibling. "Are you okay now Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru worriedly. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK!" shouted Inuyasha as pain still rippled through his body. "HOW MANY ARE YOU HAVING!" asked Sesshomaru in panic. "I Guessed a-around f-five becau-ah!" another pained gasp and Sesshomaru had yet another pup in his hands. This pup was placed next to his siblings in the robe of the fire rat scrunched up to make a nest. "Gah!" gasped Inuyasha and yet another pup was in Sesshomaru's hands. The fourth pup was also placed in the nest with his siblings. "Last one ototou. You're doing a good job." encouraged Sesshomaru. A few more pushes later another pup was brought into the world.

"Good job Inuyasha." smiled Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha?" the hanyou was still panting and holding his now near flat lower stomach. "S-sessh-shoma-maru… I guessed w-wrong." he panted. "Oh kamisama." muttered Sesshomaru as he quickly got back into position. "Okay Inuyasha. Push." And yet again, a sixth pup was in Sesshomaru's pale hands. Sesshomaru quickly placed the pup with his sleeping siblings and looked at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the wall of the cave panting, trying to steady his breaths. He looked very tired and on the brink of falling asleep. His silver locks were clumped together with sweat and stuck to his face and neck. On the floor of the cave blood and sweat was mixed together, most of which was Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha. Get some sleep. I shall protect you and your pups. In the morning you will answer my questions." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just nodded and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed and smiled as he looked at his brother with his litter of pups. All with shiny silver locks and of course small triangular ears on top of their heads. What a happy sight.

* * *

><p>How was it? Please review if you want~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyos! first of all! Thank you to all the reviewers! I was so~~~ EXITED cuz i got 10 reviews! and this is only my second fanfic! AND second! Sorry but Sesshomaru will continue to be OOC... and so will Inuyasha... yerr... anyways in this story Sesshomaru has BOTH his arms just making that clear. also the pups don't look like dogs... if anyone was confused... cuz i was... =.=" yes they are like baby Inuyashas~ Well I think i got all i need to clear up... Enjoy! (If you want to.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Explanation<p>

'Twit! Twit!' 'Twit! Twit!' As the early morning rays gently turned the world bright, Inuyasha's golden eyes slowly opened. "Mmnn…" he mumbled as he tried to sit up. "AH!" he instantly regretted that decision as a pain shot down his lower body.

"I see your awake otouto." "Haa? Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was suddenly wide awake. Why in the world was Sesshomaru here? "Ah!" gasped Inuyasha as another pain reached his rear. "Are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru in worry.

"Why are you here?'' questioned Inuyasha with a frown. "Do you not remember?" asked Sesshomaru with curiosity. "Uhhh… No? What happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"I was out hunting in the forest and I smelt your scent so I followed it here. When I found you, you were in labour then you gave birth to six pups." Sesshomaru finished. Soon memories from last night flooded through Inuyasha's mind. "Where's my pups!" he suddenly screeched. "Do not worry little brother. They are over there." Sessomaru said as he pointed to a small nest. Inuyasha got up quickly then gasped as more pain shot through his lower body. "I advise you not to move as you did recently give birth to six pups. I presume your lower body will be in quite some pain for a few days." Sesshomaru said tiredly. Inuyasha lay on his side on the cave floor and tried not moving around. Indeed his body ached. "Se-sesshomaru…"stuttered Inuyasha as he tried to look up. "Yes otouto?" Sesshomaru asked. "C-can you t-take me to my p-pups?" Inuyasha said holding back his pained gasps. Sesshomaru just nodded and lifted his brother gently bridal-style and took him to the little nest.

"Oh." a shocked gasp left Inuyasha's mouth. There in the nest were six little new-borns with silver tufts of hair and little triangular ears perched on their heads. Inuyasha sat in awe as one of them slowly opened it's eyes and looked up at him with bright golden eyes. But the scene did not last long as the babe started wailing. "Sesshomaru! W-what do I do!'' Inuyasha half shouted. Sesshomaru just shook his head in amusement. "Well otouto I believe the pup is hungry." he smirked. "Well what do I do?" asked Inuyasha as he lifted the pup from his siblings. "Feed him" Sesshomaru stated simply. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion but quickly caught on. "Y-you mean I hafta… Breast feed it?" he asked in disbelief. "Since you are his mother per say, yes you must breast feed your pups." Inuyasha just looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "But I don't have breasts…" Inuyasha said. "The organs to produce the milk should be inside your chest. After all you did grow a uterus to hold the pups you must have grown something to feed them with." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just looked at him harder.

After a while Sesshomaru soon got tired of the pup's wailing and decided to help his brother. "W-what are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted as his brother started untying his shirt. "Helping my otouto feed his pup." he replied as he finished taking off Inuyasha's shirt. When the shirt was off the little pup immediately latched onto one of his nipples and started suckling. "Well… I guess you were right…" said Inuyasha as he watched his pup suckle. Sesshomaru just smiled at the scene presented to him. But the scene did not last long as the rest of his pups woke and started wailing for their fill. After several minutes all the pups were fed and put back in the nest.

"Now Inuyasha. Explain" Sesshomaru said as he gave Inuyasha a piercing look. Inuyasha shivered at Sesshomaru's gaze and gulped. This is not going to be easy. "Well otouto I am waiting." Sesshomaru said. "W-well… t-the thing is… umm… I-its hard t-to say…" "Just spit it out already." said Sesshomaru cutting Inuyasha off. "Okay… Do you really want the truth?" Sesshomaru merely nodded and kept his gaze. "Umm… well… the f-father i-is… t-technically t-to s-say… is… you." Inuyasha stuttered. "WHAT!" the growl that followed sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. "Explain." Sesshomaru snarled. "Well… It was just after we defeated Naraku… Sango the demon-slayer and Miroku the monk with the fox demon Shippo, went off to the demon-slayers' village to rebuild it… and Kagome the priestess from another era went back to her time to be with her mate there…" "I thought she was your mate." Sesshomaru questioned. "Yeah well she left me and we NEVER got along so I say GOOD RIDDANCE!" huffed Inuyasha. "Yes yes. Now you were left alone and?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah well I was left alone… when a few days later I was captured… I was captured by a witch and taken to a dark cavern where I was chained. I couldn't break the chains 'cause it was my human night. She was going off about getting revenge to avenge Naraku. It seemed that she was in love with him… Anyway she was making some sort of potion with all this stuff in it when she pulled out a lock of your hair from a small box. I knew it was yours by the scent. She said she found it on the battle ground where we defeated Naraku. And I remembered that Naraku had cut off some of your hair when you fought him… Anyway when she added it in, the potion started to bubble and turned all golden. When it finally stopped bubbling… She made me drink it. Then she started explaining to me that I would have pups… five of them. The next morning I was hanyou again so I freed myself and killed the witch… Eight months later and… here I am." Inuyasha finished. Sesshomaru could only stare in shock.

"The pups are mine?" he sputtered when he had finally regained his voice. Inuyasha nodded quickly and hid his face in his hands waiting for Sesshomaru to run off. He was surprised when smooth arms circled around his waist and a head rested against his shoulder. "Se-sesshomaru?" questioned Inuyasha. "Don't worry otouto. I shall protect my pups and you." Sesshomaru purred and he nuzzled his brother's neck. Inuyasha immediately felt at ease. "S-sesshomaru…" "Yes?" "I want you to mark me…" Inuyasha stuttered. "Hmm… Well I guess it is safer for the pups to have mated parents… and other male demons shall know that you are already mated… so it's safer for you as well… but Inuyasha. Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked with worry. "Y-yeah,,, I-I'm sure." stuttered Inuyasha, "Mark me." he said as he exposed his neck to his brother. Sesshomaru immediately nuzzled the flesh offered to him. He opened his mouth and started to suck softly on Inuyasha's soft neck. Inuyasha merely moaned at the sensual touch. Sesshomaru soon started biting and nipping at the spot on Inuyasha's neck drawing blood and licking it up. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away there was a mark that would not escape the view of anyone. "Your turn otouto." said Sesshomaru while bearing his neck to his brother. Inuyasha then left his mark on his older brother.

When he was done Sesshomaru got up and headed to the entrance of the cave. "Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha frowning. "To fetch Rin from outside. We will be leaving for my castle so pack what you need." and with that Sesshomaru was gone from the cave. Inuyasha simply looked around the cave. There was not much to pack except his pups and Tetsaiga. He tried getting up but regretted it almost in the same instance as pain shot around his lower body. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~ Yesh i knows... poor Inuyasha got dumped for Hojo... BUT I AM REALLY SORRY! i just had to get rid of Kagome somehow~ Review... If you would like to~ ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating this story for a WEEK or was it longer... BUT I AM REALLY SORRY! AND I'm even more sorry because this isn't a long chapter either... but asides from that... Happy new year! (Chinese or Lunar which-ever you prefer~) Hope you enjoy it~ XD

* * *

><p><span>The pups with silver locks chp:3<span>

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he walked outside. "Yes Mi Lord?" "Go to the castle and prepare our rooms. I suspect we shall stay there for quite a while." "Yes, Mi Lord." And with that said Jaken raced off in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called as he walked to where Ah-uhn sat. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" answered Rin as she ran up to greet him. "Rin. This is an important matter and you must listen carefully." said Sesshomaru sternly. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin answered meekly. "Rin, you now have the mother and siblings that you have dreamed of." "Is it true otousan? Is it? Is it?" asked Rin jumping with glee. "Rin, that is not very lady like and only in private may you call me otousan. But yes it is true." Sesshomaru answered sternly. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said calming down instantly, "But may Rin ask, who is her mother?" "Follow me Rin and I shall show you, but you must be very quite as to not wake the pups." And with that Sesshomaru lead the way back into the cave.

"Rin. Your new Mother." Sesshomaru gestured towards Inuyasha who was lying down next to his pups' nest, in a light sleep. "Is Inuyasha-sama my new okaasan?" Rin asked quietly as to not disturb the sleeping demons. Sesshomaru merely nodded and walked to Inuyasha's side. "Rin, bring Ah-Uhn inside." Sesshomaru ordered. Rin got up and instantly led Ah-uhn inside. Sesshomaru promptly picked up the small nest, with his pups inside, and gently placed it upon Ah-uhn's back. "Rin, you are to ride with the pups and make sure they do not fall." Rin nodded hurridly and climbed on Ah-uhn's back behind the small nest. "But what about Okaasan?" Rin asked looking over to where Inuyasha slept. "He is in pain after giving birth, so I shall carry him." said Sesshomaru, as he gently lifted his sleeping mate off of the floor, holding him bridal style, "Come now, we must get to the castle before night falls." With that Sesshomaru, Rin and Ah-Uhn where heading to the castle.

"Arrrgh~" groaned Inuyasha as he woke up to the sound of wind rushing past him. For a moment he thought he was still asleep as he saw clouds all around him, but realized he wasn't dreaming when a shot of pain raced up his lower body. "AHH!" this time the scream was of shock. "Calm down Inuyasha, This Sesshomaru will not let you fall." Sesshomaru soothed. Inuyasha looked up and then realized he was being carried. "Sesshomaru? Where are we?" Inuyasha asked dazedly. "We are currently heading towards my home brother." Inuyasha just nodded his head. Then a thought struck him. "WHERE'S MY PUPS!" he yelled and he struggled in Sesshomaru's grip. "They are fine Inuyasha. They are with Rin and Ah-uhn behind us." Calmed by his brother's words, Inuyasha then quietly settled himself more comfortably within Sesshomaru's arms. "I never knew you had a home brother." Inuyasha suddenly said. "Of course I have a home, where else should I live otouto?" Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly. "Well… you could live like I do… Always traveling and I haven't had a home since… yerr…" Inuyasha trailed off. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and frowned upon seeing that Inuyasha looked close to tears. "What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. "N-nothing. I just thought of… m-my mother…" Inuyasha replied hastily wiping away a few stray tears. "It is alright otouto. You have me now." Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled his mate's neck. Inuyasha froze in shock. After a few moments of stunned silence, Inuyasha finally spoke. "Do you mean that? Truly?" he questioned Sesshomaru. "Yes, I do mean it." Sesshomaru answered. Another silence followed, but ended when Inuyasha Snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and whispered, "Thank-you."

* * *

><p>Review and tell me how ANGRY you are! (If you want)<br>or PLEASE review and tell me that you forgive this Lazy ass of a writer. THANX~~ XD


	4. Chapter 4

IAm SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WEEK PLUS! but school started T^T UNFORTUNATELY I have to go =.=" so I will try my very best to upload each week either on friday, saturday on sunday! Please bear with me! (see what i did there? Bear? XD) ANY WAY! IM SORRY! And thanks to Eyes Hurting Badly and Drunk ditz... for the comments to help me get mai lazy ass off the floor and write~~ (no sarcasm) Eyes Hurting Badly (who ever you are) Thanks for helping me~~ I really appreciate it~ THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>The Pups with silver locks Chp 4<strong>

-A few hours later at Sesshomaru's Palace/Home-

"Inuyasha, we have arrived." Sesshomaru said as he gently shook Inuyasha within his arms. "Huh?" Inuyasha jumped slightly and regretted it as a burst of pain made it's way up his body. With a hiss he paced a hand on his abdomen.

"Are you Alright otouto?" Sesshomaru asked as a look of worry flashed on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't move too much though." Inuyasha said as he gently massaged his sore spot. Then he looked up. "Woah~ It's so big…" Inuyasha looked up in awe at the castle. It was not only big but it was beautiful. With intricately carved wooden doors and many different exotic plants decorating the garden around the path.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru carrying Inuyasha, made their way up the path, Jaken was hurrying down towards them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing with the filthy half-breed Inuyasha!" Jaken said angrily glaring at Inuyasha's figure in Sesshomaru's arms. Inuyasha was about to retort but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, You shall never talk about my mate in such a way again." Sesshomaru said glaring at Jaken's small form. Jaken's Jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes widened. (A.N. if that's even possible)

"Y-your m-m-m-mate!" Jaken stuttered as he froze in shock.

"Yes, my mate." Sesshomaru said simply as he made his way back up the path. Inuyasha just smirked at Jaken's expression and Rin giggled. The rest of the servants lined to greet their lord said nothing but few shared looks of wonder and curiosity. They all stood silently until Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went thorough the grand front doors.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where interrupted on their way by a sudden voice. Sesshomaru turned around with Inuyasha still in his arms.

"Sakane." Sesshomaru acknowledged the small fox demon bowing respectfully at Sesshomaru and his mate.

"I am joyful that my lord has returned well and with a handsome mate at his side." Said Sakane while looking up at the pair. Inuyasha just looked at Sakane in wonder.

"Sessh, who is she?" he asked as he looked up to Sesshomaru.

"She is Sakane of the fox demon tribe from the valleys. They are the most loyal to the Inu-clan and she would be the nurse for the pups." Sesshomaru answered.

"I shall do my very best to please the lord and his prince." she bowed.

Inuyasha looked at Sakane and gave her an approving nod. Then a look of horror crossed his face. "Where's my pups!" Inuyasha began to struggle with in Sesshomaru's grasp but regretted it as pain shot through his lower body.

"Prince-Inuyasha! Please calm down! They are safe within the nursery. Rin has taken them there." Sakane said trying frantically to calm Inuyasha down. After hearing Sakane's words, Inuyasha calmed down and looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Sessh. Can I see them?" He asked cocking his head to the side. (A.N. Like a puppy~~ cute XD) Sesshomaru nearly blushed looking at Inuyasha's face, but he managed to keep his cool.

"When you get some rest and food into your body, we will go to them." With that said, Sesshomaru made his way to his, now their, room.

-In their room-

Sesshomaru gently slid open the door of his room with his foot and went inside. Inuyasha gasped at the sight. The room was absolutely huge. It had a high ceiling painted with a complicated design and pillars in the four corners of the room with Dog demons carved into them. The floor had a furry rug with a small table and cushions on the side. In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed with a delicate white curtain with golden embroidery. On the other side of the rom was another door that led out to a private garden with a koi pond and bench. Overall the room was breathtaking. "Sessh, is this really your room?" asked Inuyasha with awe. Sesshomaru just sighed. Inuyasha just looked about the room taking it all in.

"Sessh put me down." Inuyasha demanded.

"Are you sure brother? Are you not in pain?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly. Inuyasha just shook his head and wriggled. With a sigh Sesshomaru put Inuyasha gently down onto his feet. Inuyasha tried taking a few steps but immediately the pain shot through his lower body and Sesshomaru had to catch him before he fell.

"See brother, you are not alright." With that said Sesshomaru once again picked up his brother and put him on the soft bed.

"I shall ask when dinner shall be served." Sesshomaru said and he went outside to talk to the servant, who was not allowed near the door of Sesshomaru's chambers due to Sesshomaru wanting privacy.

Inside the room Inuyasha just lay down and cuddled one of Sesshomaru's many pillows and cushions. He inhaled Sesshomaru's scent deeply. He never noticed before how nice Sesshomaru smelt. If he wasn't covered in blood, most of which was Inuyasha's, he smelt sweet but had a deep masculine scent as well. Mixed together was a perfect balance. Inuyasha loved it, though he would never admit it to Sesshomaru. After a while of inhaling Sesshomaru's scent, Inuyasha began to feel tired. Even thought he had slept most of the day, his bodily pains were taking a toll on him. Soon after, Inuyasha was asleep cuddling Sesshomaru's pillow and inhaling his scent. Sesshomaru soon returned to see his mate sleeping soundly on his bed. Inuyasha's face was so peaceful while asleep. His chest was slowly moving up and down in a slow pattern in line with his breaths. Slowly a smile made its way onto Sesshomaru's face. He had asked when dinner was going to be served and that wasn't for another two hours. Deciding that he has time for a nap, Sesshomaru joined his mate on the bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well... I have a question for you guys... Do u guys want LOTS of fluff and romance or Amateur Lemons?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello My dear reading people! I HAVE SUCH A SAD STORY TO TELL! I got bit by a rat =.=" FAIL! any way~~ he was UNGRATEFUL! I was trying to save him but he bit me! .* well any wayssss I have divided this into two chapters and will update next chapter sooon.

Disclaimer: If I had a billion dollars i might own Inuyasha... =.="

OH! I really need feedback on their names tho... I need two more boys name... Please?

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks Chp5<p>

-An hour and a bit later-

'Knock Knock!' Sesshomaru was jerked awake by a knock at his door. With a slight groan Sesshomaru sat up carefully as to not disturb Inuyasha who was scrunching up his face at the sudden noise. "Come In." He said. The door silently slid open (A.N. Not creepily!) to reveal Sakane holding her head down in a slight bow.

"Sesshomaru-sama, dinner has been prepared. Shall I bring it to your chambers for Prince Inuyasha?" she asked crisply. Sesshomaru nodded his head once in confirmation. With another bow she left the room leaving Sesshomaru to wake Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said slightly shaking his brother. Inuyasha groaned and rolled to his side facing away from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, dinner is ready." Sesshomaru tried again. Inuyasha just rolled onto his back and opened his mouth expecting food. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Inuyasha's cuteness. "You have to sit up to eat otouto." Again Inuyasha just closed his mouth and rolled to his side. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. Time to change tactics he thought. Sesshomaru looked at his brother's back. It wasn't fat nor was it thin. It was just average with the build of muscles. As he ran his eyes over his brother's back he couldn't help a sudden idea that popped into his mind. With a slight smile Sesshomaru poked his brother. Inuyasha groaned and wriggled away from the offending finger. With a small chuckle Sesshomaru started to tickle Inuyasha's ribs. Inuyasha wriggled around a bit and broke a smile. Soon Inuyasha was wriggling on the bed, with Sesshomaru straddling his thighs, laughing in delight.

"Ah…" suddenly a voice at the door stopped both brothers in their fun. At the doorway stood Sakane with a small table in her hands and a light blush on her cheeks. "I AM VERY SORRY SESSHOMARU-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE MY INTRUDENCE! " apologized Sakane while bowing and balancing the table on the floor. Both brothers then realized what position they were in. Inuyasha flushed and panting with Sesshomaru straddling his thighs, while both Brothers' hair and clothes were disheveled. With a small blush Sesshomaru quickly got off Inuyasha and sat next to him while Inuyasha fixed his clothes. "Enter." Sesshomaru said calmly while his heartbeat quickened. Sakane straightened up and brought the low table over. Her face was flushed pink and her hair was a little messed from bowing so quickly. Sakane settled the table on the bed, bowed once again and left the room quickly.

Inuyasha looked at the food and remembered how long he hadn't eaten for. He was STARVING! Inuyasha tried to get up but his pains stopped him half way. He pouted and narrowed his eyes. Then he looked over at his brother and an idea struck him.

"Sess~~ can you help your poor little brother sit up?" Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with his best puppy-dog face pout he could muster. Sesshomaru looked to his brother and nearly had a nose-bleed. Inuyasha's face was just too cute he thought. Quickly shaking dirty thoughts from his head, Sesshomaru helped his brother up. "Sess~~ feed Little Inuyasha~" in addition to his pout he had talked in a baby voice. This time Sesshomaru couldn't stop the blood rushing down to his nether regions. He quickly complied to Inuyasha's request and started feeding him.

This went on for some time until Inuyasha was full and all the plates had been cleared away. Inuyasha started to lay back but quickly jumped up again. "SESSH!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru Practically jumped to Inuyasha's side. "What is it What's wrong?" he asked as he patted Inuyasha's head. "Puppies!" Inuyasha said desperately clutching Sesshomaru's free arm. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Sakane." He called. Soon Sakane entered the room followed by five others. They were all holding a small silvery bundle in their hands. Inuyasha's face lit up with excitement and he started bouncing on the bed. "Shall I bring them to you my lord?" Sakane asked as she walked over to the bed. Sesshomaru gave a confirming nod and gestured to the space in front of him. Sakane and the other five servants placed the pups gently on the bed and left the room quickly. As soon as the servants left Inuyasha gathered his pups and snuggled up with them. All the pups were awake and gurgling at the closeness of their parents.

Inuyasha picked up one of the gurgling pups and examined him closely. He had waist length silvery hair with streaks of gold mixed into it. His face was rounded with baby fat and had a small pointed nose. On his cheeks where two purple stripes just like Sesshomaru but on his forehead was a full moon shaped birth mark instead of a crescent moon. His eyes, which were open in wonder, were a deep amber colour with flecks of darker amber surrounding the iris. And of course like his siblings, he had two pointy silver puppy dog-ears on his head. "He's beautiful…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't forget your other pups Inuyasha." Smirked Sesshomaru as he watched the scene unfold. Obediently Inuyasha put down the first pup and picked up a second. This one was quite thin. He had three purple stripes on his cheeks and also had a full moon on his forehead. His hair though had no golden streaks and only had a shining silver gloss to it. His eyes were bright gold and became darker towards the iris. Inuyasha put him down too and moved onto the next ones. This time both pups looked exactly the same. They had two jagged stripes on their cheeks and a half moon birthmark on their foreheads. Their eyes were red with little flecks of light brown in it. The only difference between the two was their gender. One was a girl and the other a boy. Inuyasha moved on again to the last two. They were both girls how ever were very different from Sesshomaru. They both looked like Inuyasha in his demon form. With red eyes and one jagged purple stripe on their cheeks. They were the only two not gurgling and fidgeting around.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his name. he turned to look at the source and found Sesshomaru looking at his sternly.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru looked very serious and Inuyasha felt a bit intimidated by the way Sesshomaru was looking at his.

"What are their names?" Inuyasha blanked. He hadn't thought of that. Names… names… "I… don't know…" Inuyasha replied looking down. Sesshomaru face palmed on the inside. "Well name them." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up lost deep in thought. "Hmm…" he picked up the two Identical girls and said, " These two will be named after you! Because of the way they're acting… so silent but beautiful, just like their father." Sesshomaru blushed. Inuyasha had indirectly called him beautiful… "Hn. But what are their names?" Inuyasha was still lost in thought.

"Why don't you name them?" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru was taken back.

"She shall be Giinbi and the other shall be Giinki." Sesshomaru said quietly stroking their heads. "hmm… Silver Beauty and Silver Princess… Suits them." Inuyasha said smiling, "Now we have to name the other four…" as he said that he pulled the next two towards him. They were the Identical pups with different genders. " The boy will be named Okurimono and the girl will be Teji." Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru. "Because they are both a gift and a present to me." Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha's reasoning and petted his head.

* * *

><p>WOW... A cliff hanger? NO! =.=" I'm a bit high today... DAMN U RAT WHO BIT ME! P.S. He is dead...<p>

Review~~ and DAMN THAT UNGRATEFUL *************************** RAT WHO ************************* BIT MY *********** FINGER!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Back with part 2 of chapter 5! I shall also try and update on Sunday as planned! You guys wanna know something? I started this story to be a oneshot but changed my mind at the last minute =.=" FAIL! But now i have reviewers~~~~ ^^ IMMA HAPPY!~~

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks chp 6<p>

Names part2

"What are the boys' names going to be?" asked Sesshomaru still petting Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha shifted a bit.

"I thought that I would name them after their father and our father… but I can't really think of good names…" Inuyasha said while blushing slightly. Sesshomaru was taken back a second time. Inuyasha wanted to name them after him. Sesshomaru felt warm. For once in his cold cruel life he felt warm again. Just because of a moment with his… family. He had a family now. Sure he had Rin before but these were his flesh and blood… Sesshomaru smiled. Not a smirk or a grin but a true smile unbound and freed. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and froze. So beautiful… Sesshomaru was smiling at him with no hardness or old shown at all. Inuyasha blushed and felt a warm feeling in his chest and down south. He couldn't help himself. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's head and slammed him into a forceful kiss.

Sesshomaru froze. His brother was kissing him… that thought alone made him aroused. After he got over his shock, Sesshomaru started kissing back just as forcefully, even gaining dominance over his brother. Soon a full-blown make out session was in place. Sesshomaru was slowly undressing Inuyasha, ridding him of his shirt.

"YIP! YIP!" a sudden yipping sound made both brothers freeze. It was their first-born son. (A.N. They just know this pup was born first… Don't ask me why…) He seemed to be giving both his parents a hard look.

"Gosh~ I'm sorry for not naming you… and nearly making love to your father in front of you…" Inuyasha sighed as he pulled the silver-goldette towards him and started petting his head.

"I have a name for him." Sesshomaru said suddenly. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and waited for him to speak.

"Seijitsu because I wish for him to become sincere, like his mother." (A.N. Seijitsu literally means Sincere or honesty! Thanx Alrye!) Inuyasha blushed. Sesshomaru had named their eldest after him. He was touched.

"Well then our second boy here shall be named Inutenshi after his father. An angel from the dog-clan." (A.N. Inu means dog and Tenshi means Angel! Thanx Peya!) Sesshomaru smiled and petted Inuyasha's head.

"They shall be great leaders when I step down or I pass on." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just nodded and leaned into Sesshomaru's hand.

"YIP! YIP!" Seijitsu had started to yip again.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he cradled Seiji to his bare chest trying to sooth the small pup. Inuyasha soon got an answer as Seijitsu latched onto Inuyasha's nipple and began to suck greedily. Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"If you wanted some food then you could have just asked." He growled. Seijitsu just gave him a haughty look and went back to suckling. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother and son's little argument. Maybe a family was what he needed for his ice to break. Yes a family, a family he could love, treasure and protect forever. He would never lose it, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Thanx again for all of you who suggested names! and if you missed your chance this time... well lets just say Inuyasha and Sess will be busy next few chapters~~~ XD AND! also I have written a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic... It's about one of my fave couples Bel and Fran! It is also Mpreg... so if u wanna... feel free to look~~<p>

PLS REVIEW! CIAO FOR NOW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ppl! I don't really wanna say this... but... I actually have no idea where this story is going... This was actually gonna be a one shot but i changed it at the last second... and yerr... so it might be 'stale' as some of you put it~ but I will still try my best! and like i said... this is my first multi chapter story... so PLEASE! DON'T HATE ME! and also the grammar in Australia and America is different! and my computer is stuffing up on me! PLEASE don't hate me for that too! and I'm REALLy sorry for causing trouble!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyash, I would have a fur pelt! but i don't =.=" unfortunate~

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks Chp 7<p>

-TIME SKIP! Few days later~-

"Hey! Tenshi! Don't pull my hair! Giinbi! Don't poke Giinki! Teji! Don't touch that! Kuri! Don't pull Teji's hair! ARRGH!" The Inu family was currently sitting in the children's nursery trying to feed the children. Well Inuyasha was while Sesshomaru and Seijitsu just looked over at them contemplating whether to intervene or not.

"SESS! HELP ME!" Inuyasha finally broke and asked him for much needed help. With a sigh Sesshomaru got up. "Seiji. Take them off to play." Sesshomaru then gently placed Seiji on the ground. Over the last few days the pups had gained enough strength to crawl around. This had been troublesome at first but soon everyone got used to them rolling and playing in the hallways. Every, one of the pups would do so except Seijitsu who preferred to stay close to his father and was mostly found in his arms or crawling around everywhere he went.

Seiji crawled purposefully into the little group of pups and yipped orders at them. The pups immediately got off of their mother and went to the corner of the nursery and started to play fight, except for Giinbi and Giinki they hate fighting.

"Thanks Sei." Inuyasha smiled and petted Seijitsu on the head. Sei nodded his head at Inuyasha and crawled back to his father.

"Sess. I'm tired." Inuyasha had been tired constantly after the pups began crawling. They would get into trouble and give Inuyasha shocks after shocks with their chosen places to be.

"Then go to sleep." Inuyasha groaned at Sesshomaru's reply.

"HOW CAN I WHEN THE PUPS NEED ME!" Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his forehead. Sesshomaru then walked up to Inuyasha's form on the rug.

"Just ask a maid or even Sei to look after them."

"But… But I'm their father!"

"Actually Inuyasha, I think that title belongs to me." With that Sesshomaru moved closer and nipped Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha gasped and visibly flinched.

"S-Se-Sesshomaru! Not in front of the kids!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Then let's take this elsewhere…" Sesshomaru then proceeded to lift Inuyasha from his spot and took him to their room. What happened next… let's just say Inuyasha was in a bit of pain from the lower body down.

* * *

><p>I can't do lemons yet... I'm sorry but I'm not too confident with them... and if you would like... tell me, do you want another pregnant Inuyasha?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

IMMA REALLY REALLY SORRY! but i have tests and stuff so i can't really update... i will update as much as i can though! I'm really thankful if you do still follow me... I REALLY REALLY AM! Thanx for still reading!

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks ch.8<p>

-Later that week (Sesshomaru + Inuyasha's room)-

"Yasha."

"Hmm. What is it Sess?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had made a nickname for Inuyasha over the past few days of being mated. He had grown… soft in a way.

"We must tell others of our mated state." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"Like who?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Like my mother and demons under my command." Sesshomaru explained.

"Why?" Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a puppy face.

"Because, pup, if we don't, then Demons in heat will want to take me or even you as a mate. And we can cause a war amongst clans." Sesshomaru explained.

"HEY! I'm no pup! Don't treat me like one" Inuyasha shouted as the words sunk in.

"When you stop acting like a pup, then I shall." Sesshomaru said turning away.

At that moment the door slid open and five balls of fur rolled in with one proudly crawling in behind them.

"Hey! Where have you guys bin for the whole frikin morning!" Inuyasha yelled. Sei and Sess glared at Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"My pups will not develop your foul tongue." Sesshomaru said as Sei nodded in agreement. Inuyasha sweat dropped. Like father like son.

"Fine fine." Inuyasha said waving his hand, "More importantly! Where were you guys! You jut woke up rolled out off of your cushions and went somewhere!" Inuyasha shouted waving his arms around.

"Hnn…" The pups, excluding Sei, immediately teared up and whined looking at their 'Mother'. The perfect puppy face.

"Hey! Don't give me that look!" Inuyasha said blushing slightly from yelling.

"Hn. Now you know how this Sesshomaru feels when you do that to him." Sesshomaru smirked as he picked up Sei and placed him on his lap.

"Yeah! But this is different! I'm only one person! THESE ARE FIVE PUPS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! AND I THOUGHT I CURED YOUR THIRD PERSON SPEAKING!" Inuyasha yelled. Sei had had enough of his 'mother' and his yelling.

"Yip." Sei gave one commanding yip and all six pups jumped on their mother. Inuyasha fell backwards and landed on his back. The pups immediately began to nip him and claw at his shirt.

"Hey! What are ya doin!" Yelled Inuyasha. He did not liking the situation.

"Yip!" Finally Inuyasha's shirt was clawed off. Two of the pups immediately latched onto Inuyasha's tits and began to suckle.

"Ya know you can ask!" Inuyasha huffed. Sesshomaru just smiled. His family can make him smile so freely and naturally. It took Jaken many years just to get a twitch of his mouth. Yet his mate and pups took only hours after being born. The two pups had had their fill and moved on to let two other pups begin their drink. The two full pups crawled to their father, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, and fell asleep in his lap.

"Hey Sess, we need to work on their manners." Inuyasha complained from his spot on the floor.

"Hn. Wonder where they got that from." Sesshomaru muttered.

"WHAT DID YA SAY!"

"Hn." With that Sesshomaru picked up his two sleeping pups and placed them on his and Inuyasha's bed. He began to absent mindedly stroke their silvery locks. The second pair of pups had finished and was now crawling to their father to be picked up. Then the second last pup, which was Inutenshi, came and began to suckle from Inuyasha.

"Hey Sei. Why aren't you drinking?" Inuyasha questioned the silent pup.

"Yip." Sei turned his head and sat on his butt.

"Ya askin me now? After you sent the word to attack me?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Yip." With a yip Sei latched onto Inuyasha's other nipple.

"Gosh, such nice pups…" Inuyasha started grumbling about his pups. Sesshomaru on the other hand had put four of the pups to sleep on his and Inuyasha's shared bed. He had been stroking the pups hair when he found something unusual.

"Yasha."

"What?"

"Has this always been there?" Sesshomaru asked as he lifted a pup (Giinbi).

"What is that!" Inuyasha screeched in shock.

"Well otouto, I believe it's a tail." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"I know that! But what is it doin' there!" Inuyasha said.

"Hn. Sei, What is this?" Sesshomaru turned to his first-born. Sei stopped suckling and lifted his head.

"Yip. Yip." Sei said in explanation.

"So you can turn into a demon dog?" Sesshomaru questioned. Inuyasha gasped.

"Yip." Sei said and began suckling again.

"Hn. So you are the only one who can do it fully." Sesshomaru said, "Show me."

Sei stopped suckling immediately and crawled up to his father. Then he started growling and curling his fingers. His fangs grew longer and his eyes turned a blood red. Soon a miniature dog demon stood in front of Sesshomaru and a shocked Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked speechless.

"Well done son." Sesshomaru gave his rare smiles and patted Sei on his head. Sei barked in happiness and changed back. Unknown to the family a dark figure was watching them from outside.

"Hehehe… I Shall have your precious pups soon you mutt." The dark figure soon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Is it getting dark? scary...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello... People... ahaha... *nervous laugh* I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am... I really am truly sorry! but I didn't really have a plot to this story. actually this was supposed to be a two shot... but i decided to carry it on... so yeah... well anyway! I'M SORRY! AND I SWEAR ON MY LIFE+IPOD!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then I would be rich and awesome... and Kagome would probably not even star in the show... and there would be lots of Inucest and lots on INUPUPS! but sadly I don't... I'm just a crazy fan... writing these stories so that I can somehow PRETEND I own Inuyasha =.=" (Story of my life)

* * *

><p>The Pups with Silver Locks Chp 9<p>

-The Next Day early morning-

"MI LORD! MI LORD!" Jaken the small green demon was running down the halls shouting at the top of his lungs, heading towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's room.

"Hnn… Sess…" Inuyasha mumbled, as the screaming got louder. He snuggled into Sesshomaru's bare chest trying to block out the noise. Sesshomaru, who was also woken by the noise, sat up and glared at the door as if it was the source of noise.

"MI LORD!" a frantic knocking started and Sesshomaru got up in anger, startling Inuyasha awake. Growling, Sesshomaru opened the door angrily and a frantic Jaken tumbled in.

"What you say will determine your fate." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at the small, quivering, green demon. Jaken gulped.

"W-w-well… Lady Tokage is HERE! HERE! IN THE CASTLE!" Jaken started sweating profusely and shaking in fear.

"Che. What is she doing here." Sesshomaru growled. Jaken stopped still.

"Well… I have… s-sent i-i-invitatio-tions t-to m-mi lord's m-mating c-c-cerem-m-mony… a-and sh-she ha-happened t-to f-find ou-out…" Jaken stuttered. Sesshomaru glared so hard that if looks could kill, Jaken would be dead one thousand times over.

"So, you not only invited a lizard into this Sesshomaru's home, but you also planned this Sesshomaru's mating ceremony without his consent!" Sesshomaru growled. Jaken whimpered and hid his face, as he nodded slowly. Growling, Sesshomaru threw Jaken on the ground and stepped on him, grinding his face into the floorboards.

"OH SESSHOMARU-SAMA!~~" a high pitched girly voice sang out from in the hallway. Sesshomaru visibly winced. Inuyasha, who was watching from the bed, smirked. The 'Great Dog-Demon Lord' had winced, even though Inuyasha's ears hurt as well, it was still amusing.

"I've finally found you~ My lord~~" A slightly tall and thin woman was suddenly hanging off Sesshomaru's arm. She was wearing a long dressy, white kimono with pink butterflies sewn into the hem of the sleeves and around her waist. Over her shoulders was a scaly shawl, which was bright green in colour. She had long black hair that reached her waist that was braided into many plaits on her head. Into the plaits there were green vines twisted and twirled in and around them.

Her face, was nothing special… ok I was lying, she was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face, pale white but not sickly pale. She had almond shaped green eyes that sparkled with innocence, at the moment, and a long nose that was elegantly placed in the center of her face. Her lips had pink gloss over them and they were thin, but plump, and placed gently under her nose like a delicate rose petal.

Inuyasha saw red, a bitch was getting too close to his mate. Inuyasha let out a warning growl and sat up in the bed. Lady Tokage, the lady, turned her head to the source of the noise and stiffened.

"So. That's him is it." Her voice was suddenly cold and her face was no longer innocent, but cold and sharp. It sent Jaken shivering away, but Inuyasha stood his ground. Tokage detached herself from Sesshomaru's arm and turned fully to face Inuyasha.

"Not much, even for a HALF-demon." She sneered and smirked when Inuyasha glared.

"Hn. Yasha, let's go." Purposely using Inuyasha's pet name, Sesshomaru offered an arm to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled slightly and took Sesshomaru's arm as he got off the bed. Tokage frowned, then attached herself to Sesshomaru's other arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked Sesshomaru as she looked up to him through her lashes. Sesshomaru frowned and shook her from his arm.

"Hn." That was all she got and he lead Inuyasha from the room to his private hot-springs. As they got to the room, they saw two guards patrolling the hall.

"Guard the door and no one is to disturb us. Am I Clear." Sesshomaru spoke to two guards at the door, and they nodded slowly.

"Hn." And with that, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha proceeded into the springs.

-Inside the springs-

"Hey Sess."

"Hn."

"Well… l-Lady Tokage…"

"If you are wondering, otouto, she is nothing to me. I am a mated demon and I do not plan to 'cheat' like a lowly cat." Sesshomaru tilted Inuyasha's chin so he could look into his eyes. Inuyasha gulped and looked away.

"If she's nothing to you… and she annoys you, then why don't you kill her?" Sesshomaru was momentarily shocked from Inuyasha's dark words but realized it must be his inner demon being protective of his mate.

"Because, Yasha, if I do kill her, then my mother shall be unhappy for killing her lady friend's daughter." Inuyasha blanched.

"If she's your mother's friend's daughter, then why is she so clingy?"

"Because dearest… My mother thought it a good idea for me to mate her." Inuyasha froze then growled protectively.

"Relax Yasha. I rejected her. As if the great demon dog would mate with a lizard demon." Inuyasha visibly relaxed and crawled closer to Sesshomaru in the hot water until they were chest to chest.

"Good~ but to be safe… I'm gonna claim ya~" Inuyasha's purred as he nipped and licked the tip of Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru found himself growling in pleasure.

"Yasha, you've got your facts wrong… it is I that will claim you." With that Sesshomaru had turned the tables on Inuyasha and pinned him to a large flat rock. He started licking and nipping at Inuyasha's chest and neck. After leaving a quite big hickey on Inuyasha's collar bone, he leaned back to admire his work. Inuyasha was gasping and whimpering in need while his eyes were drooped to half way and his breath came in pants.

"S-Sess… F-Fill me." Inuyasha pleaded. No sooner had the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru claimed Inuyasha's lips and positioned himself.

"Ready Otouto…" Inuyasha whined. Taking that as a yes, Sesshomaru ghosted his fangs onto Inuyasha's neck where the mating mark lay. With one forceful thrust Sesshomaru buried his fangs and cock into Inuyasha simultaneously.

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed out in painful pleasure, "Sess! M-Move!" Sesshomaru began thrusting in and out, pulling out slowly then ramming back in to his hilt, every thrust edging them closer to their climax. The water splashed around them making loud sloshing sounds, that made it all the more erotic. Suddenly Sesshomaru hit a spot in Inuyasha that made him see stars and scream in pleasure. Sesshomaru's thrusts became more erratic as he aimed for that spot over and over. With one more thrust, Inuyasha came turning the water a creamy white. With a few more thrusts, Sesshomaru came deep inside Inuyasha's body. Groaning at the feeling of being filled with Sesshomaru's hot seed, Inuyasha fell limp against the side of the spring. Breathing harshly Sesshomaru snuggled up to Inuyasha licking up the blood from his mating mark, which had been re-pierced before hand. They continued in peaceful silence until…

"Sess! Let Me Go!" Inuyasha struggled and clamped a hand on his mouth. Shocked Sesshomaru did as told. No sooner had Inuyasha been released, he ran out of the spring and to the bushes a few feet away. Soon Sesshomaru could smell bile as he heard his brother gagging and throwing up.

"Yasha?" Sesshomaru questioned his brother as he quickly got out of the spring.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru couldn't quite keep calm. Seeing you lover hurl the contents of his stomach isn't really normal. Finally Inuyasha had stopped throwing up and sagged against Sesshomaru. Quickly pulling Inuyasha closer towards him, Sesshomaru hurried to get Inuyasha and himself clothed and to their room.

-In their room-

"Jaken."

"Yes mi lord?"

"Fetch Sakane at once!" Jaken trembled at the tone of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yes! Mi lord!" And Jaken fled from the room.

-2mins later-

"You called for me my lord?" Sakane had finally appeared.

"Check him over." Sesshomaru said as he gestured to Inuyasha's pale form.

"Yes My lord." Sakane began checking Inuyasha's pulse and vitals running her hand over his head and neck. If it had been anybody else, Sesshomaru would have killed him or her on the spot. After a while Sakane gasped.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru gave a questioning noise. Sakane kneeled in front of Sesshomaru.

"I would like to congratulate you, Sesshomaru-sama. It seems Prince-Inuyasha has been pupped yet again." Sakane said as she bowed even further. Sesshomaru froze. Inuyasha? Pupped? Again? Overwhelming joy hit Sesshomaru. He had successfully pupped Inuyasha, this time the natural way. Unable to help himself, Sesshomaru climbed onto the bed with his unconscious mate and hugged him to his chest.

"Thank you dear brother…"

* * *

><p>So... Do you hate me? T^T Feel free to throw flames at me (e.g. like this - (.)/*** ) =.=" Maybe then I'll write more... On the other hand How was the chappie? And yes... I just had to make Yasha preggers again~~


	10. Chapter 10

HEYO PPL! I'm sorry (once again) For not updating this story! But! I have made this my longest chapter yet! It's longer than he rest of them =.=" ANYWAY! I'm thinking of doing another MPreg fic... but for KHR~~ Tell me if I should~ XD P.S. Kouga makes an entry! Yay! (He's one of my fave characters~ If he's paired with Ginta that is~)

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Then Maybe I could Capture Sesshomaru's Personality a bit better =.="

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks Chp.10<p>

-Lady Tokage's Guest Room-

Lady Tokage was pacing in her given room muttering and cursing under her breath.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! That damned mutt! He's taken my Sesshomaru-sama from me! Then gotten himself pups with my to-be-mate! That bitch! Well I'll soon have your pups… and kill them! Then I shall have my Sesshomaru-sama for myself!" Tokage grinned with an evil glint in her eyes.

'Knock! Knock!' there was a timid but loud knock on the door. Tokage quickly changed her facial expression.

"Hai! Come in!" she smiled as a servant opened the door slightly and bowed.

"I have come to inform you, there will be a banquet tonight. In honor of Lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha's second pregnancy. You have been invited to attend. Thank-you for your time." The n he left the room, closing the door quietly. As soon as he left, the frown was back.

"So… The bitch got pupped again… Arrrgh! Pisses me off! ... No matter, I'll soon have the mutts dead. Soon enough… Soon enough…"

-Later that night in the dining room-

"Three big cheers for the Lord and the Prince!"

"HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY!" The guests and servants cheered as Inuyasha blushed bright red, smiling. The pups were all dressed up and split into groups placed in one side of the room on huge cushions.

"Hn. Thank-you for coming. Let us now begin the feast." With that, the banquet began and the servants filed in with barrels of alcohol and platters of food, to serve the guests. The pups were served soft meats and many people came to coo at them or simply to greet them. Sei was yipping here and there to keep them in line and not get too friendly.

"Oi Mutt! Congrats on becoming a bitch!" A grinning Kouga said as he slapped Inuyasha on his back.

"Oi! Don't hit me so hard!" Inuyasha complained as he rubbed his back.

"So~ Given up on Kagome ha?" Kouga laughed.

"Yeah. I gave up on her a long time ago. Anyway! She is too annoying anyway! So… have you got someone?" Kouga sighed.

"Yeah… Sorta…"

"Waddya mean sorta?"

"I do have someone…"

"Is she cute? Is she a wolf-demon? Do you have pups?" The questions didn't stop.

"Woah woah! One at a time!" Kouga said.

"Well~ Who is she~" Inuyasha teased.

"Well… He's not actually a girl…"

"Wha! You mated a male!"

"Hey! You did too!" Kouga retorted.

"…"

"…"

"Hmmpf! Shuddap! Anyway! Who is he!" Inuyasha huffed.

"He's… Ginta."

"Whaa! You mated Ginta!"

"Yeah and I got him pregnant…"

"You got him pregnant! Did you have a mating ceremony?"

"Yeah, but I kept it quiet. Only the Wolf demons should know about my mated status at the moment." Kouga explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh~ I see. He's shy~ Isn't he~" Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Shuddap! He is not shy! But… He'll kill me!" Kouga said dropping his head.

"Ha! Your afraid of your own mate!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well at least I'm the Man in the relationship~" Kouga snicked. Inuyasha blushed.

"Hmmpf!" Inuyasha teared up, "You're so mean!*Sniffle* *Sniffle*"

"Hey! Don't cry on me! I've got enough of that from Ginta! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Hehe~ I made you say sorry~" Inuyasha smirked.

"Che. Stupid mutt." Kouga muttered.

"Whaddya say!" Inuyasha glared.

"Nuthin nuthin!" Kouga said nervously, "Uh… So… You exited for your mating ceremony? Being joined to one person for the rest of your life?" He said changing the topic quickly.

"Uh… I sorta am… but its with my brother… So I'm happy! I'm sure I'll be Happy for the rest of my life." Inuyasha sighed dreamily.

"You sound like a lovesick woman~" Kouga snickered.

"I probably am…" Inuyasha sighed again and they commenced eating again. A comfortable silence fell between the two as they continued to eat.

-Later that night after the banquet-

The pups had been put to bed by the servants and most of the guests returned to their guest bedrooms or went back to their own homes.

"Hey mutt! I'll probably see ya round! I'll be staying till the ceremony~ So see ya round! Let's go Ginta!"

"Yeah!" Kouga and his pregnant mate left to their guest room.

"*Sigh* Hey Sess." Inuyasha pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Yes brother."

"How come I don't know when my own mating ceremony is?" Inuyasha pouted. Damn those hormones. Inuyasha looked so edible right now!

"Well, It seems Jaken has everything planned. Also the fact you didn't ask." Sesshomaru stated it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Inuyasha teared up instantly.

"So… *Sniffle* I-Is th-this *Sniffle* A-Awl m-my f-f-fault?*WAAAHHHHH!" Inuyasha was now crying like there was no tomorrow. "WAAAAAHHHHHHH! SESSHOMARU! YOU'RE SO MEAN! I-I-ITS NOT M-MY F-FAULT THAT I D-DON'T KN-KNOW M-MUCH! WAAAHHHH! YOU D-DON'T HAFF-TA BE SO M-M-MEAN! WAAAHHHH!" Servants were sent rushing trying to calm their crying prince, offering food and sleep or even a long bath. It seems it wasn't working.

"WAAAAHHHHHHH! NOW YOUR GONNA CALL ME FAT! CUZ OF THE BABY BUMP! TH-THEN YOU'RE GONNA K-K-KICK ME OUT CUZ I'M F-F-FAT! A-AND I H-H-HAVE N-NO USE ANYMORE!" Inuyasha's wailings got louder and more crazy.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru had had enough.

"WAAAAHHHHHH! TH-THEN I-I'LL P-P-P-PROBABLY D-D-D-DIE! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Inuyasha."

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! TH-THEN TH-TH-THE PUPS WILL BE-" Inuyasha was cut off by two lips against his own. Everyone stopped blabbering and a silence filled the room. Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha. Not only kissing but kissing passionately and deeply.

"Mmmm…" Inuyasha moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth. Soon they had to break for air.

"Remember this dear brother. I shall never abandon my own kin. Especially my mate and pups." Sesshomaru looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha blushed a deep red and looked away in embarrassment.

"Un. I'm tired. Carry me?" Inuyasha looked up adorably. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly say no to this face. He opted for lifting Inuyasha up like a baby and pulling him close to his chest.

"Mmm…" Inuyasha yawned cutely and snuggled into Sesshomaru's neck. Everyone in the room got a nosebleed instantly. Too cute!

"Let's sleep…" Inuyasha mumbled sleepily and fell asleep against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sleep dear brother… Sleep peacefully." With that said Sesshomaru walked pass the starry eyed servants to his room.

-The next morning Inuyasha & Sesshomaru's room-

"Mmnnn~" Inuyasha yawned widely as he stretched his arms. The soft first rays of sun were peaking through the paper in the side door leading to their private gardens. Inuyasha looked around. He was sure that this wasn't the reason he had woken up.

"Yip! Yip!"

"Huh? Sei?" Inuyasha sat up instantly, "Sei? Where are you?"

"Yip! Yip!" Inuyasha looked around the room but couldn't see Sei.

"Yap! Yap! Yap! Yip! Yip!" Suddenly he could hear all the other pups as well.

"Hey! Where are you guys! Sei! Giinbi! Tenshi! Giinki! Teji! Kuri!" Inuyasha walked out of the room to the hallways. Inuyasha froze in shock. He smelt blood. Blood of demons.

"Shit! Sei! Tenshi! Teji! Kuri! Giinki! Giinbi! Where are you! Come to mother! Where are you!" Inuyasha started to run down the long hallway.

"Yip! Yip!" It was Sei. Inuyasha looked up. There at the end of the hallway was Sei and the others. But something was wrong. They weren't alone. Inuyasha smelt another scent. The scent of the demon that had killed the servants and guards.

"Shit! Run! Run away! Don't look back! Run Sei! Take the others with you!" Inuyasha panicked and ran to the pups, but he was too late. A huge lizard demon came from around the corner and began to attack the pups.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed and began running towards them. As he was running, the hall seemed to get longer and longer. He couldn't make it in time. His pups were going to die!

"NO!"

"INUYASHA!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was shaken awake.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong? Are you hurt? Was it a bad dream? Wha-" Sesshomaru was cut off by a scared Inuyasha hugging him and crying into his chest.

"I-I-It w-w-was h-horr-rib-ble! Th-the pu-ps were k-killed!" Inuyasha sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay Yasha. It's okay. It's only a dream. The pups are fine." Sesshomaru reassured his brother gently pating his head and running his fingers through Inuyasha's locks which where clumped with cold sweat. Slowly Inuyasha's breathing evened out and he stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked, still holding Inuyasha close. Inuyasha just nodded up and down.

'Bang!' The door to their room was slammed open and six balls of fur tumbled in.

"Yip!" It was the pups. They ran to the side of the bed and started to whine and bark.

"Huh? Whaddya all doing here?" Inuyasha directed his question to Sei.

"Yip!"

"They were worried about their mother, so they came." Sesshomaru said.

"Wha? They can sense when I'm sad?" Inuyasha questioned Sei again.

"Yip!" was his only explanation. The pups then proceeded to climb onto the bed and curl up next to their mother.

"I should think so. If not, then the scent of your tears would have alerted then." But Inuyasha was not listening. He had fallen asleep once again, curled up into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sleep dear brother." With a small kiss to Inuyasha's forehead, Sesshomaru lay down to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>You know... I end my chapters with too many sleeping scenes... not only in this story... but in 'A Child of a Froggy and a Prince' as well. WELL! REVIEW~~~~ X3<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: VERY IMPORTANT MESSSAGE!

Hey... Let me start with my apologies... I can't update as much anymore... actually I'm technically NOT ALLOWED to update. My mom won't let me go on fanfiction... she sorta found out what my stories are ACTUALLY about... AWKWARD... BUT! I shall still update as much as I can cuz it's unfair to you guys who still read this... I'm sorry. Please forgive me and my mom's unrational ways of not understanding Yaoi's true beauty!

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks Chp.11<p>

Over the next few days, Inuyasha's dreams got more vivid and wild. Many nights Sesshomaru woke because of Inuyasha's screams and whimpers in bed. Every time it happened, Sesshomaru would wake Inuyasha and hold him close as Inuyasha cried into Sesshomaru's shirt, gripping it like it was a lifeline. This happened almost every night until Inuyasha developed insomnia and refused to go to sleep. Eventually Sesshomaru had called for a herb to help put Inuyasha to sleep. But even that didn't work because Inuyasha refused to take it.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Brother. You must."

"No Sess! I don't want to sleep! If I sleep, I'll get nightmares! Please! I don't want to!" Inuyasha begged and started to cry, curling around his slight stomach.

"*sigh* Brother. I'm worried about your health. If you do not sleep, your body will grow tired and you and our child may be put in danger." Sesshomaru said as he soothingly patted Inuyasha's silvery locks.

"B-but the d-dreams! They s-scare m-m-me! The pups!" Inuyasha was reduced to tears again.

"Yasha. They are only dreams not real. I have put guards in front of the pups' room so it is fine. They are safe and always will be." But it was no use. Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He bawled his eyes out until Sesshomaru finally gave in.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had tried every trick in the book to try make Inuyasha sleep. He even resorted to warming up some of Inuyasha's milk to give to him, but he refused and the pups got it instead. (A.N. Don't even ask me how they 'milked' Inuyasha) Sesshomaru could only wait for the rare times Inuyasha slept. Unfortunately, those times were extremely rare and it was due to total exhaustion on Inuyasha's side.<p>

Right at this moment, it was one of those rare moments and Inuyasha was sleeping uneasily with his head in Sesshomaru's lap. They were currently on the porch that leads out to their private gardens just outside their room. The pups were currently playing in the gardens, quietly as to not awaken their mother. All was quiet and peaceful, until…

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!~~" A high pitched girly shout was heard in the hall-way. Inuyasha startled awake and grabbed for his Tetsaiga, which had been removed by Sesshomaru beforehand, while the pups jumped to attention. Sesshomaru just opened his eyes.

'Bang!' The door slid open forcefully and slammed into the opposing wall.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama~ Your princess has come~" Lady Tokage rushed into the room attaching herself to Sesshomaru's arm, which was not in Inuyasha's silvery locks. Tokage glanced at Inuyasha and smirked inwardly. Her servant was doing his job well. The lizard herself of course, made Inuyasha's nightmares. She had made a servant cast an illusion on Inuyasha every night, so he would have nightmares all through out the night. It looks like her plan was succeeding.

"Tokage. Leave." Sesshomaru growled from between his teeth. His mate had only just gotten some sleep and the damn lizard had woken him up.

"But Sesshomaru-sama~ your princess is here~"

"I have only one princess and that is my mate. Since you are not mated to me, you are not my 'princess'" Sesshomaru sneered and Inuyasha smirked tiredly at Tokage. Tokage's bright smile faltered slightly.

"Yip!" Sei and the pups glared at Tokage. Who was this lizard that dare wake their mother and disturb their peace?

"Ara? Are these the pups? Hello dearies~ Oh! You are so cute!" Tokage's tone changed immediately and she bent down to greet them. The pups leapt onto the porch and crawled quickly to their mother and father's side.

"Come on dearies~ Greet your aunty~" Tokage took a step closer to the pups.

"Grr…" The pups growled and took a protective stance in front of their mother. Tokage stopped short.

"Ara? What's wrong? You aren't scared of aunt Tokage?" Tokage said.

"You are no sibling of mine. You have no blood ties and you have certainly not mated into our line, since it's only my brother and I. You are no Aunt of theirs." Sesshomaru spoke calmly but was angered on the inside. The slimy lizard was trying to squirm her way into his family. Who does she think she is!

"Ora… Gomenasai Sesshomaru-sama." Tokage's smile faltered once more. The bitch had twisted Sesshomaru-sama's views! How dare he!

"Yip! Yip!" Sei questioned his mother.

"Oh~ So now you've learned some manners! Come on then!" Inuyasha started to take off his shirt. He managed to untie the front before the pups jumped him impatiently.

"Oi! At least take turns!" Inuyasha protested loudly. But it fell onto deaf ears as the pups started suckling on their mother, two at a time. Tokage gasped. She felt a deathly strong aura fill the room. She had never thought that the bond between pup and mother was this strong. Soon the gasp was replaced by a smirk. All the more better to destroy. Her plan would be a definite success. The bigger it is, the harder it falls…

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama~ I shall be excusing myself as I feel slightly tired." Tokage gave a little bow and left the room. Unknown to Sesshomaru and his family, she was laughing at their stupidity.<p>

"Ah! Sei! No teeth!" Inuyasha's sudden outburst scared the pups, "… Wait! TEETH! Sei Open!" Sei forcefully shut his mouth further biting Inuyasha's nipple making him cry out in pain.

"Sei that hurt." Inuyasha detached Sei from his nipple to reveal a bright red mark at the top of his nipple. Sesshomaru frowned. Only he was allowed to bite his mate!

"Sei. No more biting your mother." Sesshomaru said, still frowning. Sei looked at the floor.

"Yip." He answered his father obediently.

"Now open your mouth for your mother." Sei complied immediately.

"Hey hey Sesshomaru! There are teeth! Look! But why does he have fangs?" Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly. Sesshomaru nearly face palmed.

"Inuyasha, they should have fangs. And they are not fangs, they are canines." Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha huffed.

"They can be called fangs too!" Inuyasha argued. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He scooted over to Inuyasha and wrapped an arm around him tighty.

"Fine." He said kissing his temple, "Have it your way." Inuyasha shuddered as Sesshomaru moved down his neck, kissing and licking as he went.

"Sei, take the others and leave." Sesshomaru said as he finally lifted his lips from Inuyasha's skin to say those words. Sei nodded and lead the other out, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Sesshomaru lunged and tackled Inuyasha to the bed.

"Ah! Sesshomaru! Not so rough!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Sorry otouto, I forgot your condition…" Sesshomaru murmured into Inuyasha's ear.

"Wai- what condition?" Inuyasha asked naively. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You're pregnant." Sesshomaru just stated.

"Oh yeah!"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not in the mood anymore." Sesshomaru then crawled off Inuyasha and rolled over to sleep.

"Tch. Bastard." Inuyasha then snuggled up to Sesshomaru's side then fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this being a REALLY small chapter too... but this is all I can afford to write at the moment without my mom finding out...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: I FINALLY UPDATED!

Hey People~ I'm sorry for not updating for too long! but You do NOT KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO KEEP MY MUM OFF MY BACK! =.=" she wouldn't LEAVE ME ALONE! I actually got caught once and grounded for like a month. TT^TT I managed to write this in between home work, school, tutoring, piano and flute lessons, etc. But I have a request for you guys... can you guys draw the pups or what you guys think are the pups and put the pic of deviantart or something? (OFC send me the link) I want to see if I'm good at describing~ (And also what you guys think the pups look like...) I would be really thankful for it!

Disclaimer: No... just no...

* * *

><p>The Pups With Silver Locks Chp.12<p>

As the days went by Inuyasha's insomnia didn't get better or worse. He would sometimes wake screaming and thrashing and wouldn't go back to sleep. Sesshomaru got the finest doctors and healers in the west to help him, but nothing seemed to work. Sesshomaru was not pleased. Tokage on the other hand, was very pleased. Her illusionist was rewarded well and was treated well. She had not been happy for some time. But at the moment something troubled her.

* * *

><p>-Tokage's Room-<p>

Tokage was, once again, pacing. Pacing to her desk, then to her bed, then back again. The sky outside was dim with the early sun, making it turn a darkish blue colour.

"Hmm… Where is that damned illusionist?" She hissed, " I've sent him a messenger, he should be here by now." Someone knocked on the door. Tokage rearranged her face into a smile and answered.

"Enter." Tokage's smile faded when she saw the illusionist enter the room.

"Where in the world have you been!" she said angrily. The illusionist bowed deeply.

"I apologize my lady. I was making some new nightmares for the hanyou. The hanyou's nightmares will only stop if I release him or I shall be fatally injured or die." the illusionist replied, still bowing. Tokage grinned wickedly, her mood changing in an instant.

"Good. You'll be getting a raise. Now, I've called you here because I wish to put the plan into action."

"So soon my lady?" questioned the illusionist.

"Yes. That insolent bitch has gotten pupped. I must destroy them before the lord gets attached to them." Tokage explained. The illusionist only nodded his head.

"We'll go over this once more and put it into action in two weeks time." The illusionist and Tokage nodded in agreement and got to it.

* * *

><p>-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's chambers-<p>

"Bleurgh!" retching sounds could be heard from the bathroom joined to the brother's bedroom. Sesshomaru let out a sigh; Inuyasha rushing out of bed to throw up once again had woken him from his slumber. Sesshomaru got up from the bed and rushed to his love's side.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked questioningly, "Do you need the potion Sakane has brewed?" Inuyasha just nodded slowly. He slowly got to his feet with Sesshomaru's help and walked to the basin to rinse his mouth.

"It'll be over in a few weeks Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he pet Inuyasha's back.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"Our pups will be born in two weeks." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha.

"HUH? When? Two weeks? I still have months!" Inuyasha said shocked.

"Did it take that long last time?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Yes! It's supposed to take nine months! But last time they were only in there for seven but they came early. That's why I worry about their health." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru became more confused but came up with a decent explanation in his head.

"It must be that witch's concoctions that made you suffer longer than the average dog pregnancy." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up with shock written all over his face.

"So you mean to say I didn't have to stay pregnant for seven months! Ah! God." Inuyasha sudden fell onto Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

"Nnn. Pup doesn't like it when I yell." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hmm… quite like your chichiue aren't you pup? I only enjoy your yelling when I'm in between your legs and my cock is digging into your sweet ass~" Sesshomaru purred into Inuyasha's ear before giving it a light nip. Inuyasha moaned as he felt his cock spring to life and rub against his light sleeping yukata.

"Sess… Let's have sex~ we haven't had sex in ages!" Inuyasha said slightly humping Sesshomaru's leg. (A.N. Tee-hee~)

"Come on~ Please~" Inuyasha groaned loudly when he started to hump faster and had to grip Sesshomaru for support, "Sess~ please~" Sesshomaru was going to kill those who had made hormones. With a huff Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha bridal style and went back to the main room. Dropping Inuyasha on the bed, Sesshomaru climbed onto him to suck on Inuyasha's mating mark on his neck. They both shivered as they felt waves of pleasure roll down their spines. Sesshomaru swiftly untied Inuyasha's yukata to find that his brother's naked body underneath. He immediately attached himself to Inuyasha's nipple sucking until he tasted Inuyasha's sweet milk.

"Ah! Sess~" Inuyasha started to hump up onto Sesshomaru's leg once again, " Just fuck me already!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru smirked and undressed himself before sitting down and pulling Inuyasha down on top of him.

"I have to prepare you brother, or else I'll hurt you when I enter~" Sesshomaru purred. Inuyasha just whined.

"I don't care. I want it now." Inuyasha said and he promptly impaled himself on Sesshomaru's cock. Both brothers groaned at the feeling they both felt. Inuyasha whined a high-pitched sound and bore his neck, and mating mark, to Sesshomaru, a sign of submission. Sesshomaru growled in approval and started suckling on Inuyasha's mark. Inuyasha moaned and mewled.

"Ah! Sess~ I'm gonna-aa cu-cum!" Inuyasha said, whimpering in pleasure.

"Then cum otouto…" Sesshomaru grunted, thrusting hard also coming close to his own climax.

"Ah! SESSHOMARU!"

"Nng. Y-Yasha!" both brothers came to their climaxes and came, Inuyasha coming over Sesshomaru's stomach and Sesshomaru coming deep inside his brother. Thrusting slowing down and eventually coming to an end, Sesshomaru rolled off of his brother and pulled Inuyasha on top of him, but kept himself impaled in Inuyasha's ass. Just as Sesshomaru was going to suggest round two…

'BAM!' "Oh my lord~" The door slammed open and a high-pitched girly voice disturbed the peace of the two brothers.

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed and rushed to pull the covers over his head, covering Sesshomaru in process.

"Grr." Sesshomaru growled threateningly, "State your business and leave." He was not a happy camper. That bitch has the audacity to interrupt this Sesshomaru's rutting she must be punished!

"Oh my~ I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama~ I had no idea that you and your mate was rutting~" Tokage said in a false tone of guilt. Grr! That fucking hanyou will die!

"State your business and leave my chambers." Sesshomaru was now close to tearing off Tokage's head, his mother be damned.

"Oh~ I just came to see you my lord~" Tokage said smiling brightly. Sesshomaru mentally hit himself.

"Well as you see I'm busy. Go back." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"But Sesshomaru-sama~ I can smell the semen~ you must be done~" Tokage said still smiling. Sesshomaru growled. He thought of getting up but thought of a better idea. He was still impaled in Inuyasha's ass, so using that to his advantage, he thrust up.

"Mmf!" Inuyasha gave a muffled moan as his prostate was hit dead on.

"As you can hear. My mate is still not satisfied. I must finish what I have started. Leave." Sesshomaru was smirking mentally and petting Inuyasha's ears, which were poking out the top of the blanket.

"But my lord-" She was cut off by another moan as Sesshomaru thrust up again, hitting Inuyasha's sweet spot. Tokage growled on the inside. Damn that half-breed! Reluctantly, Tokage bowed low and left the room.

As the door slid shut, Sesshomaru smirked. Good she left. Now back to my mate.

"Inuyasha. She's gone. You can come out now." Sesshomaru pulled the blanket down to see Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's face was red as his fire rat robes.

"Sess! You made me moan in front of the lizard!" Inuyasha whined in embarrassment, "That was really embarrassing!" he complained. Sesshomaru nuzzled Inuyasha's neck in apology.

"Sorry dearest. I apologize but I had to get rid of her somehow. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this right now." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was confused.

"Doing what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doing you of course~ Round two?" Inuyasha grinned at Sesshomaru's anwer.

"Sure~" and away they went.

* * *

><p>-Tokage's room-<p>

Tokage saw red.

"ARGH! HOW DARE HE! TO HAVE THE AUDACITY TO HAVE SEX WITH MY LORD SESSHOMARU RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! ARGH! ARGH! ARGH!" Tokage let out frustrated screams of rage. She walked to her bed and sat on it. Breathing deeply she tried thinking of Sesshomaru. His muscled chest and abs. she thought of his naked body and felt wetness in between her legs.

"Hmm… I haven't done it in a while…" She muttered, " Oh well… might as well." She climbed fully on the bed and loosened her kimono to reveal long thin delicate legs and her sacred place in between them. Reaching down she fondled her breast and gasped. It really has been too long. Reaching down with her other hand, she spread her petals and moaned when she felt cool air brush against her. Slipping one finger inside her, she moaned and gasped as she penetrated herself and finger fucked herself with one finger.

"Ah! Se-Sess~…" She stifled her moans with her handkerchief and went back to fingering herself, but the feeling wasn't enough. She sat up in bed and thought. She sat there until she realized.

"My tail!" she flexed her tail and brought it to her entrance.

"AH!" she entered herself in one swift movement. She then wasted no time in thrusting in harder and faster as her body screamed in pleasure.

"Nngh! C-close! AH!" Tokage clenched her tail as she came, her fluids covering her tail and dribbling down to cover her asshole. Panting heavily, Tokage slowly got up from the bed naked, and walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

><p>So... what you think? Review and tell me~~~~~~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : IMMA NINJA! RAWR!

Hey... Please forgive me... I was going through tough times and realized I've been ignoring you guys and that's REALLY UNFAIR. so I decided to sneak my computer from my parents' room and write a LONG chapter and update and 1:40 in the morning... YAY! Shhh! I have to be quiet... so shhh!

Disclaimer: If only... I do own the pups though... actually I don't own them either... they're Inuyasha + Sesshomaru's... I OWN THIS CHOCOLATE! which I ate... T^T

* * *

><p>The Pups with Silver Locks Chp.13<p>

Over the next few days, Inuyasha's stomach grew steadily larger and larger. His due date was now only one week away and Inuyasha was feeling the effects of having a pup fully. He had trouble getting up and walking so, he had resorted to stay in bed and call Sess over when he wanted to move. This was one of those times.

"Sess! I wanna go inside." Inuyasha whined to his brother. Sesshomaru sighed from his place at his desk. The pair was currently resting in Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru at his desk while Inuyasha lay on a futon placed on the floor.

"Inuyasha, I am busy right now. How about you ask Sakane and take the pups out to the garden?" Sesshomaru looked to where his brother lay as he spoke. Inuyasha just huffed.

"You're always busy now! Why don't you ever play with me anymore!" Inuyasha became whinier. Another of his damned moos swings. Pouting and crossing his arms, Inuyasha continued to huff.

"Inuyasha. Dear one. You know I want nothing more than to be with you and the pups every passing second of the day. But I must finish this paperwork." Inuyasha's pout grew.

"What's all the paperwork for anyways!" Inuyasha argued. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Everything and anything that has got to do with my lands Inuyasha, and also our mating ceremony still isn't official."

"When are we going to make it official then?"

"I have decided to have the mating ceremony to commence three days after our next pup is born." Sesshomaru answered. Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully.

"So… when will you be done?" Inuyasha pulled his puppy dog look.

"Soon brother."

"Can you play with me then?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"… Yes I suppose so…" Inuyasha smiled.

"Then I'll have a nap. Wake me up when you're done! Ok!" Before Sesshomaru could answer, Inuyasha had fallen asleep, curled up in his many furs on top of the luxurious futon on the floor. Sesshomaru smirked and got back to work.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

Sesshomaru groaned. He had been working tirelessly for the last two hours and the workload wasn't getting any smaller. He looked over to Inuyasha's sleeping face. He wasn't having as many nightmares as before, so he took great advantage of that and slept as much as he could. Sesshomaru smiled as Inuyasha kicked in his sleep. He was still just a puppy. Sesshomaru looked outside… it was such a lovely day… after a moments hesitation, Sesshomaru got up abruptly. He has had enough.

"Sakane. " She was there in an instant.

"Yes my lord?" Sesshomaru walked around the desk to head over to Inuyasha's still asleep form.

"I'm going out to 'play' with the prince so cancel all my plans for the rest of the day and send the pups and lady Rin to Inuyasha's garden." Sakane looked up confused.

"My lord! Wasn't that a surprise for the prince?" Sakane whispered.

"Yes. I have decided to give it to him now." Sesshomaru said. His eyes never left Inuyasha's form.

"Yes my lord." Sakane left the room hurrying to please her lord. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's form and picked him up gently. Inuyasha whimpered at the loss of heat and snuggled into the closest source of heat he could find. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as Inuyasha snuggled himself into his chest. A light blush grew on his cheeks. He smiled warmly. Snapping out of his daze, he carried Inuyasha from the room.

-Inuyasha's garden~ (SHH! It's a SURPRISE~)-

Sesshomaru walked slowly into the flowery garden. It really was a work of art. He had gotten Jaken to employ the best of the best gardeners in his lands, some even coming from the north, to work on this garden. He had paid them greatly and ordered them to finish the garden within the month. It was supposed to be a surprise present for Inuyasha when he finally gave birth to Sesshomaru's newest addition to the family. Yes there was only one pup this time. Perfectly healthy and carried by his beloved, created out of the two brothers' love. It really did bring a smile to Sesshomaru's face.

"Chichiue!" A high pitched voice shouted Sesshomaru's other name.

"Rin." Sesshomaru answered back with a curt nod.

"My lord. I have brought the pups. A series of yips broke through the silence and peace of the garden. Inuyasha woke suddenly.

"Puppies!" He said in a un-Inuyasha-like squeal. Sesshomaru in his shock dropped Inuyasha, which only shocked him more. Inuyasha with his instincts performed a great many amazing gymnastics in mid-air and landed on all fours on the ground. Then using his amazing strength and dog-likeness he ran over to greet his pups running on all fours.

"Yip! Yip!" the pups greeted their mother enthusiastically. All except for Seijitsu who crawled over to his father, who was still in shock at dropping his pregnant mate.

"Yip." Sei greeted his father and nudged him lightly on the shin. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze.

"Hn." Sesshomaru bent down and picked Sei up to cradle him. The pair walked over to the mound of pups and mother. Sometime Rin had joined them and now they looked like a bundle of silver and black hair.

"My lord. I have prepared a small picnic for you and your mate. There are also soft meats for the pups and their growing teeth. I have also prepared some human food for lady Rin." Sakane said still bowing. Sesshomaru stopped for a second.

"You have my highest praise Sakane. You have once again out done yourself. You shall be rewarded greatly for this." Sesshomaru said. Sakane blushed.

"No my lord. I do not need such a thing! I only wish for my lord and prince's happiness. It shall be the best reward for me if my lord shall enjoy the picnic and little lords and ladies be happy." Sakane said blushing. Sesshomaru nodded once.

"I appreciate it Sakane." Sakane bowed and left the garden to give the 'family' privacy.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in the forest surrounding Sesshomaru's castlehome-

"I told you it was this way!"

"I know dearest but the map says that we should travel this way."

"How do you know! Have you been there before!?"

"No dearest but I'm sure you haven't either. So listen to my wise words… IT IS THIS WAY!"

"NO! I TOLD YOU! A BILLION TIMES…"

"Ah… Kirara… they really are a married couple aren't they?" The two tailed mewed in agreement.

"Shippo! Who do you agree with! Is it me or him/her!?" Miroku and Sango yelled both at the same time. Shippo sighed.

"Let me see the map." Miroku handed Shippo the map, which was attached to a letter addressed to 'Inuyasha's ningen pack'.

"Well…" Sango and Miroku asked impatiently.

"You're both wrong. It's this way." Shippo led the way to through the forest with Kirara trailing after him. Sango and Miroku just huffed and followed pursuit.

-Later-

"Finally! I told you that you were wrong!" Sango huffed.

"Dearest, I know I was wrong." Miroku said. His cheek was bright pink with the many slaps he had received over their journey through the forest. The trio plus cat walked up the brick path leading to the grand front doors. Shippo stared in awe at the sheer grand-ness of the place.

"Woah… Inuyasha's new home is sure something special." Shippo said in awe.

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Just saying… isn't this a bit too flashy for Inuyasha though?" Sango asked contemplating. Miroku looked up too.

"Perhaps. But if he's happy… that's all that matters right?" Miroku spoke.

'BANG!' the door slammed open. Miroku and Shippo jumped while Sango and Kirara just stood there, years of fighting and battles toughening up their systems.

"Who are you filthy humans!" A guard, that was obviously guarding the front door, shouted to the intruders.

"Um… we were invited by-"

"Invited! Huh! Sure~ like the lord would invite filthy humans to his home when his mating ceremony is so close." The guard chortled. Sango growled. She grabbed the letter from Shippo's hands and thrust it into the guard's face. The guard struggled with the paper before peeling it off his face. He began reading the letter. Soon his face became pale.

"I'm sorry sirs and mi'lady! Right this way. The guard led the way into the castle.

-One giant guest room-

"You may use this room for your stay. I never knew such honorable guests would arrive today." The guard bowed, "I will send a servant to alert Lord Se-"

"There's no need. I will take them to him. I'm sure prince Inuyasha will be pleasantly surprised." Sakane made her appearance around the corner, "Just leave your belongings in the room and I shall lead you to my lord and his prince." The trio and cat complied. Sakane lead them from the room.

"My name is Sakane. I lord Sesshomaru's most loyal servant and also the little lords and ladies' nurse. Anything you need, you have but to ask me." Sakane quickly explained as she lead them to Inuyasha's garden.

* * *

><p>-Inuyasha's garden-<p>

"Wow… what is this place!" Miroku said in awe.

"This is the lord's gift to prince Inuyasha." Sakane said in explanation. Sango and Miroku gaped.

"This wh-whole garden?" they both said in shock.

"Yes. It was well worth it. Prince Inuyasha was greatly pleased… I think he still is." Sakane said smiling warmly.

"Huh?" the trio looked confused.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru gave this garden to the prince just today. He was very happy." Sakane said. This memory was a keeper.

"Lady Sakane!" A small black bundle was suddenly in Sakane's arms.

"Lady Rin! Lord Sesshomaru has told you many times not to shout! It's not lady like." Sakane scolded. Rin pouted but soon started laughing.

"Yip!" A series of small barks and yips followed as a group of fur balls as they rolled and tumbled into Sakane's legs. The pups were yipping excitedly until they caught scent of the newcomers. They turned and face the four growling and baring their fangs. Kirara retaliated by also crouching and growling at the pups. One, two, three, four, five… Sakane counted in her head. There was one missing.

"Grrrr…" Suddenly a deep growl emitted from behind her. She turned around slowly. There stood Sesshomaru, but he wasn't the source of the noise. In front of Sesshomaru stood Sei… in his demon dog form. He was scary to say the most… actually… he was terrifying. It was enough to send tremors down Miroku's spine.

"Nnng…" Suddenly a high pitched whine broke the silence. The pups immediately turned their heads. Their mother was missing them. The six dropped everything and ran to their mother who lay on a fur laid down on soft grass.

Inuyasha nuzzled the pups one by one as they came back to him. They had been playing until they suddenly perked up and ran after Rin. He had been fine for them to leave, but when they didn't show up for a while, he began to worry. He had let out a whine of loneliness hoping that the pups would show up again. Luckily they did.

"Come here puppies~ let mommy feed you." Inuyasha cooed.

"Inuyasha, they are no puppies." Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha pouted playfully.

"They are my puppies~" Inuyasha grinned, his high mood showing through his wide grin. Mood-swings will be the death of him, Sesshomaru thought.

"Um… Inyasha?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked naively.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at him dumbly.

"Feeding my puppies." Inuyasha stated plainly. And indeed he was. Inuyasha had his shirt open at the front and had Giinbi and Giinki on each nipple.

"Inuyasha, they must be weaned soon. And besides, we have guests pup." As soon as Sesshomaru spoke those words, the 'honored guests' came to view.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

* * *

><p>How was it? Good bad? I didn't mention 'the bitch' in this chapter~ Are you happy? Please do be~~~ Pretty please? You guys review? Yes? No? If you review... I'll TRY and be all sneaky ninja again and update sooner! (No guarantees but... I'M PUTTING MY LIFE ON THE LINE T^T) Thanx for sticking with me and reading my story~~<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Hey guys Add me?

Hey... I'm so sorry again... and again... but I've been through a lot these few months... If you know me personally, you would know most of it... anyway... I don't want to give up on the few things that make me happy...  
>So review?<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own... lucky? or not?

* * *

><p>The Pups with Silver Locks Chp.14<p>

Inuyasha cocked his head.

"Yip." Sei yipped a small yip to his mother but Inuyasha went into mother mode. He smelt an orphaned fox kit that needed washing. He's barely old enough to be by himself, let alone wash himself. His own pups were always washed, either by his tongue or in the baths inside and hot springs outside. Inuyasha let out a small bark to his pups.

"Yip!" The pups answered their mother and ran off immediately… straight to Shippo.

"Hey! WHADDYA DOING! HELP ME!" Shippo screamed and flailed his arms and legs as he was pulled by six puppies towards their mother.

"Hey Inuyasha! What are you doing to Shippo!" Sango yelled, as she held up a fist. But she was cut off suddenly, by a clawed hand.

"Huh?" Sango looked upwards, following the arm attached to the hand and, in turn, attached to a expressionless demon who was now looking a bit exasperated. Then he spoke.

"He means no harm to the kit. As a demon slayer you must be familiar with mother demon, yes?" Sango nodded surprised that Sesshomaru would talk so much in one sentence, let alone at all, "Well right now he is only days away from giving birth and is in, what you humans would call, mother mode." Sango nodded… then it hit her.

"You mean he's taking Shippo as his kittling!?" Sesshomaru nodded then looked over to Inuyasha.

"Happy with your new kit, Yasha?" Inuyasha let out a joyous yip and continued to lick Shippo's head clean. Shippo, it seemed, was in shock, but he soon snapped out of it.

"… Um… Lord S-Sesshomaru…?" Shippo asked tentatively.

"Yes kit?" Sesshomaru answered back coolly and Shippo flinched.

"Um… ar… uh…"

"Spit it out kit. No kit of mine will mumble." Sesshomaru said, Shippo tensed even more and began to shake.

"GRRR!" Inuyasha growled loudly at Sesshomaru while pulling Shippo close to his chest, "Grrr! RAO!" Inuyasha was displeased. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to Inuyasha and Shippo. He gently bent down and pet Shippo's head.

"I mean no harm Yasha, I was disciplining our new kit." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha, who was still cuddling Shippo to his, still bare, chest. Shippo was currently getting a face full of Inuyasha's milky nipple.

"Yasha, our kit is being smothered." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. Inuyasha yelped and pulled Shippo away from his chest. Shippo was red as Inuyasha's robes and had little droplets of white milk on his face. The pups yipped in joy and began licking off the milk making Shippo giggle. Miroku, who was silent till now (A.N. I didn't forget about him!), suddenly spoke up.

"So do you mean to say that Inuyasha has taken in Shippo as his own kit?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yip! Yip!" The pups were at play again, but this time they had Shippo in the mix.

* * *

><p>-Later-<p>

"Yasha, let's go inside." Inuyasha looked up sadly at Sesshomaru with his puppy dog face.

"No Yasha, you've had enough sun today. You'll get sunburnt soon, we'll come out tomorrow, okay?" Inuyasha nodded sadly.

"Come on." Sango and Miroku looked at the couple confused, then in shock when Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha up into his chest.

"Yip!" The pups, including Shippo, followed after the mama and papa.

"Ok…" Sango and Miroku soon followed after the unlikely procession.

-With Tokage-

Pacing. Tokage was once again. Pacing.

"Everything's in order?"

"Yes mam."

"You got everything organized?"

"Yes mam."

"The chamber is ready?"

"Yes mam."

"So all we need is the victim right?"

"Yes mam."

"Good… good…" Tokage stopped her pacing and faced her loyal servant, "Well what are you waiting for!? Go!" With a nod, the hooded figure left.

"Knock! Knock!" There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Tokage answered quickly.

"Tokage-sama, you are required to join lord Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha for lunch in the main hall." A servant spoke through the door.

"Of course. I shall be there shortly." Perfect, Tokage thought, I can put the plan into effect immediately…

* * *

><p>-Hallway, with Inuyasha-<p>

Inuyasha waddled down the hallway with Seijitsu happily trotting at his ankles. He was heading towards the grand lunch prepared for 'Prince Inuyasha's honored guests' and, of course, the to-be newly mated pair. Inuyasha peacefully waddled down the dark, but decorated hallway when a completely random feeling overwhelmed him. Sei seemed to have had the same feeling too, for he suddenly stiffened and got ready to pounce.

"WOOSH." Inuyasha suddenly began to feel dizzy and nauseous. Falling to his knees Inuyasha covered his mouth and tried to breath deeply through his nose. Sei began barking and growling at everything.

"S-Sei…"Inuyasha collapsed onto his side and soon after darkness overwhelmed the both of them. A hooded figure grinned gleefully.

"Well, well, well. Not so well guarded are we young prince?" …

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that it's so short. but once again... lots happened...<p>

Thanks for reading anyways~ Remember to review!

Also add me on Facebook! My name is Yami no Ouji  
>It's not my real account but it is me.<br>Yeah you can add me and nag me to review faster and stuff~~  
>Maybe you guys will find out what actually happened...<p>

So review and add me! XD


	15. Chapter 15 : I'M BACK FROM EUROPE TOUR

Hey I'm back? ... Sorry for being lazy... I went on a really bad lazy streak. Again... I even forgot I had exams... well I did okish... I'm still over average! so it's AOK!

anyways. I can finally legally read/watch M rated stuff... in Australia... Yeah!

This is also a really short chapter... but yeah... I'm sorry! T^T Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I disclaim thee!

* * *

><p>The Pups with Silver Locks Chp.15<p>

-Dining hall [With Sesshomaru and honored guests (Including Bitch face.)]-

Sesshomaru was getting really edgy now. His instincts were going into hyper drive and he doesn't even know why. He was getting worried about Inuyasha and his condition. It was less than a week for him to give birth. His pups were in his view… but where was Sei? Yes. He was with his mother. But it's taking too long for Inuyasha to come… WHAT IF HE IS GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW!? No. That's stupid. He had a few more days. If it wasn't Inuyasha… yes it must be that. THAT. That monstrosity. That ugly bitch. That stupid wench who is currently releasing all her pheromones in the air and rubbing against his arm left arm… the arm he treasured for having lost it to Inuyasha. That arm was for Inuyasha only. Sesshomaru shook Tokage off his arm.

"Sakane." He called.  
>"Yes my lord?"<p>

"Go search for my mate. Make sure to treat him with the utmost care. He is very fragile at the moment." Sesshomaru's face softened while he talked about Inuyasha, making Tokage growl.

"Yes my lord." Sakane left promptly.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere Inuyasha has been taken-<p>

"Nng…" Inuyasha groaned as he gradually woke up from his drug-induced unconsciousness. He blinked his eyes blearily and tried to open them. When he finally got them open, he found he was in a dimly lit dungeon of sorts. Dirty stone made the walls floor and ceiling while one wall held a dirty wooden door, nearly breaking off its rusty hinges. Inuyasha made to move but realized something was holding him in place. He looked up and found his wrists bound by metal cuffs that hung from a chain attached to the ceiling. Inuyasha pulled and pulled at the chains but they would not budge. He looked closer then realized. They had a small sutra on each cuff and larger sutras that ran up the chain even some on the ceiling. Binding sutras that would stop even a demon in it's tracks. Inuyasha, only being half demon, it worked twice as well.

"Dammit." Inuyasha swore. His face crumpled. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind.

Sei. What happened to Sei?

Inuyasha began to worry. What happened to Sei? He was with him too! What if he's hurt? Oh my god… How can I live with myself? Inuyasha felt sick to his overly large stomach.

"Yip." A small bark made Inuyasha looked down, and then he sighed with relief. It was Sei.

"Seijitsu…" Inuyasha gave him a warm smile. Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly interrupting the silence. Sei looked confusedly at Inuyasha's stomach.

"Yip?" He asked.

"Yeah, seems like your little sibling is hungry." Inuyasha said smiling fondly at his pup and soon to be sibling of said pup.

"Yip." Suddenly Seijitsu sprung to his feet and ran to the corner of the room.

"Sei? What are you doing?" Sei only continued with what he was doing. After a few minutes Sei let out a triumphant yip and pounced over to Inuyasha with something in his mouth.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Sei smiling happily, put down a small mouse in front of Inuyasha's bent knees. Inuyasha looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"Thank you Sei." He smiled gratefully at his son, "But I can't eat it at the moment… could you perhaps help mommy?" Sei nodded his head and picked up the mouse with his teeth and climbed up his mother's belly to his mouth, before gently placing the mouse inside Inuyasha's opened jaws. Inuyasha was perfectly comfortable with eating mice. After all it was the only thing that he was powerful enough to catch when he was younger and his mother had passed on.

"Sei, come feed." Inuyasha prompted and he pushed out his chest as best he could. Sei gingerly climbed back on his mother and nuzzled away the kimono's shirt to reveal Inuyasha's slightly swollen nipple. Sei latched on right away and began to suckle. Inuyasha looked down to Sei in complete peace. Despite where he was and the situation he is in, looking at his child, he could feel nothing but peace.

Unfortunately peace must be broken at some time. There was a large crashing noise as the fragile door was thrown open and someone stepped in the room. Inuyasha looked up in fear.

* * *

><p>-With Sesshomaru-<p>

"My lord!" Sakane appeared before Sesshomaru in a flash, her tone urgent.

"What is it." Sesshomaru began to worry again.

"Lord Inuyasha is missing." Sesshomaru snapped. His inner demon roared in agony. Sesshomaru began desperately sniffing out his mate's scent. It was what he had feared. The scent was hours old.

His body, mind, inner demon, everything inside him just roared in frustrated anger. Uncontrollable fucking anger. Then it broke. Everything. Everything inside him and out, his world just crashed around him. His mate, eldest pup and unborn pup. Gone. His mate. His brother. His his… every fucking thing. Sesshomaru fell to his knees.

"Drip. Drip." Water? From where? No. It… it couldn't be…

Sesshomaru reached up a clawed hand to his eye.

…

…

…

A single glittering tear latched to his finger.

He was crying. He had not cried since… ever.

His eyes bled red.

His fangs glistened knife white.

His nails grew and dug into his palms until blood dripped down his arms.

He threw his head back in a rage.

He clenched his teeth.

He roared.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

><p>So sad? no? Give me feedback! Tell me how to make you cry!<p>

Korean dramas are all the same -_-


End file.
